


open your eyes

by thestolenuwu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestolenuwu/pseuds/thestolenuwu
Summary: "Everyone's in here for a reason. We're sick. We're not normal, we're...different. No one ever gets out, if they do, they're not the same. What's your story?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	open your eyes

The whole ride, George can't stop crying.

His parents try and comfort him to no avail, telling him that it's not _his_ fault he was born this way. Simply a mistake, a glitch in the system. But it's okay, they insist. The hospital will help him be normal again.

 _A mistake,_ George thinks. _That's what they think of me._

The car makes its final turn and pulls up at the entrance. The sad, gray building with no windows. It reeked of desperation, of lost hope. 

The car door opens and George steps out, blankly kicking a pebble he found on the ground. It stops near a translucent foot and George internally groans. He looks up and stares the ghost straight in the eyes. Their eyes are filled with desperation, and their patient gown has been ripped.

 _Don't step in_ , they say. _Don't come in, leave while you still can. Take your suitcase and run._

George ignores them, looking back down. He wants to squeeze in one more cry, but he can't. His eyes are puffy and dry. A suitcase is thrust into his chest, and his mom kisses his cheek.

"We'll visit every month, okay?" She asks. He knows it's not enough.

"What'll they do to me?" George asks, voice low.

"They'll bring you back to the...normal George we knew," She picks her words carefully. "Before..." Her voice falters.

 _Before I became not-normal._ George fills in the rest of the words.

"Is it scary?"

"No. I don't think. It was advertised as a very welcoming reeducation center."

"Mom, it's a hospital with no windows."

"You'll do fine. Stay strong."

He takes a deep breath, stares at the door, and stops. He glances at the ghost and mouths an apology. 

"Hey, mom?" George turns to face his mom, headed back to the car.

"Yes?" She turns around begrudgingly.

"Sorry. For not being the normal son you were looking for." George turns again and walks into the hospital before she can even get a word out.


End file.
